The present invention relates to a cooler for a central processing unit (CPU) of computer and more particularly to a wind guide device for CPU cooler with improved characteristics.
It is known that a CPU and other electronic elements of a computer may generate heat as the computer is operating. In the past such heat especially generated by the CPU is not high due to a relatively slow speed thereof. Hence, a cooler (e.g., fan) mounted on the CPU is sufficient to effectively cool the CPU by means of convection. As such, a surface temperature of the CPU can be reduced to a safe value below a maximum operating temperature. It is also known that heat generated by the CPU becomes larger as speed of the CPU becomes faster. One proposed solution for lowering heat of the CPU is by mounting a second fan thereon. It is desired that such dual fan arrangement can either drive out heat generated by the CPU and the other electronic elements of computer or draw cool air from outside onto the same. It is desired that the CPU and the other electronic elements of a running computer can be effectively cooled. However, a disadvantage has been found. For example, a typical fan mounted in the CPU has a width of only 40 mm, 50 mm, or 60 mm. Also, the smaller of fan the higher of difficulty and cost in manufacturing.
In view of the above, only a small cooling fan can be mounted on the CPU within a housing of computer due to a limited space. It not only increases cost but also increases noise. Further, a sufficient amount of air current cannot be set up by the cooling fan in operation. Thus, a satisfactory heat cooling effect is not obtainable. To the worse, a noisy computer does not meet the trend of environmental protection. Thus improvement exists.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a wind guide device for a cooling fan mounted on a CPU of a computer comprising a first shroud and a second shroud. A first opening at one side of the first shroud having the fan mounted thereon is coupled to a vent opening on a housing of the computer for convection. A first opening at one side of the second shroud is coupled to a second opening at the other side of the first shroud by fastening mating coupling elements and mating snapping elements of the second shroud onto coupling elements and snapping elements at the second opening of the first shroud. Thus, an upper air passage and a lower air passage are formed. Fins on one side of the CPU are partially enclosed by an L-shaped frame element extended from the second shroud so as to cause an air current generated by the fan to accelerate through the upper and lower air passages for cooling the CPU and other electronic elements therearound. Such double arrangement of the upper and the lower air passages can significantly increase a cooling effect of the CPU and the other electronic elements as compared with the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wind guide device for a cooling fan mounted on a CPU of a computer wherein the first shroud further comprises a plurality of rib members across the second opening thereof to form a plurality of first channels and the second shroud further comprises a plurality of ribs across the second opening thereof to form a plurality of second channels, the ribs being disposed corresponding to the rib members. Thus, it is possible of concentrating the air current in the first shroud and guiding and hastening the air current generated by the fan at one side of the first shroud through the channels.